Link and Me The Epic
by tateltael
Summary: When I get stuck in Hyrule, and meet Link, some bad stuff happens...then even badder stuff happens, then more stuff! Sorry, I'm not giving anything away. Read it yourself doggone it! Thanks, bye-nee!
1. Chapter 1 what happened

_I don't own Zelda or anything else, I did it would be cool. But it belongs to Nintendo. Not me._

_**= change of point of veiw from me to Link or vice versa._

Chapter1-what happened

I ran away from the Sacred Grove. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away to Faron Woods. I'm in Hyrule. I, a select few of my classmates, got sent here. I climbed a tree pretty high up. I sat on a branch overlooking Hyrule Castle. I began playing the Ocarina of Time. My blonde hair blew a bit because of the breeze. I stopped playing and tried to blow a bit of hair out of my face, then, because it didn't work, brushed it aside. I have green eyes that seem to dominate my head. I have a high forehead and long, sort of thin eyebrows. I'm wearing a dark red T-shirt, a pair of jeans on with my gray, white, and pink tennis shoes. I sat on the tree limb, thinking. Rrrhhhh I never should have bet that race with Patrick!

I was standing in Hyrule Castle's throne room; I was discussing what needed to be done with Patrick after what he did to Catherine with Princess Zelda and Ganondorf.

"Isn't there any way to reverse the spell he put on her?"

I asked the Princess.

"Link, why are you so worried about her? I'm sure she'll be just fine."

That's my name, Link. 5 months ago I saved Hyrule from being enveloped in the Twilight, a shadow realm kin to Hyrule. I defeated Ganondorf, who has been revived. Apparently he's a good man now; though I have my doubts. Also 2 months ago, a bunch of kids got teleported from another world. However I quickly grew annoyed with them. The reason I'm so worried is Patrick took away her ability to talk. They had a bet to see who could get the Master Sword out of its pedestal in the past first. Neither of them won. They were both close to the blade though, Catherine was almost touching it. But Patrick wanted it so badly he hit Catherine with some kind of magic. After we told him to reverse it, he told us he didn't know how. And Ganondorf, who taught him how to do that, said there is no way to reverse it. Then Catherine ran off. Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Just fine; she can't talk anymore! You think she'll be fine!"

I yelled at Zelda.

"Link calm down."

Ganondorf said to me.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now. She'll just have to live with it."

"Live with it? How is she supposed to explain to her family what happened when she can't say a word? Isn't there anything that would get her voice back?"

"Link, there's nothing in the world that can get it back."

"Now since you're so worried about what she'll do, why don't you go find her?"

Zelda told me. I ran off to Epona, my horse.

I rode through Faron Woods causally. It was night. But then something caught my ear, an ocarina. I looked up at the trees. I saw in the one above me…a girl…no…Catherine, sitting on a high branch. I began to climb up. Naturally, when you've grown up in a forest, you learn how to climb trees easily; and I did.

"Uhh…hey."

I climbed up near her.

"What are you doing up here?"

I asked trying my best to sound causal. She just turned her head away.

"I heard an ocarina. Was it you playing?"

She nodded. Catherine started playing a song…..what I use to call Epona.

"Where did you learn that? I've never played that in front of you or your friends."

She wrote something down and showed me.

'I've known this song ever since I was young. I learned it from you.'

I looked at her with confusion.

"How did you learn Epona's song from me? This is the first time we've met."

'I may not look like it, but I've gone through the same things you have, even more.'

"Huh? That makes no sense…"

'Your ears make no sense.'

"Hey!"

She began playing again, this time a new song. The one Skull Kid plays.

"I know that tune."

Cath nodded.

'Saria's Song.'

"You're pretty good at communicating without a voice."

No response.

"Why'd you run out here? You could've been hurt you know."

'**You're** worried about **me**?'

"Well yeah!"

'…..Why are you worried?'

"Well we're friends aren't we?"

'I guess if that's how you put it. But I hardly know you and you hardly know me.'

We were both silent for awhile. I decided to break it.

"You know Patrick has the Master Sword now. He pulled it out after you ran off."

I saw her face change to a look of shock then to anger.

'Patrick was corrupted by magic, evil magic. I have to get the sword back Link! Patrick doesn't know the responsibility of wielding it.'

"Oh and you know the responsibility of saving a kingdom? I highly doubt you do."

'Yes, I do!'

"You want me to take you to the castle?"

She nodded but paused…then gave another nod.

"Ok, let's go."

We both climbed down the tree and got on Epona. I rode as fast as I could. After we were almost to the castle, I looked behind me at her. Catherine's eyes were wide with wonder as she watched everything pass. Why is she so fascinated? It's riding a horse.

When we got to the castle I looked left and right trying to find Patrick. I looked at Link.

"I don't know where he is. You go find him."

I turned to the castle and ran in. Finally I found the armory there he was.

"Oh, hey Catherine you're ok."

I just stood there glaring.

"Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth as if trying to say something, then gave an over dramatic gesture to say,

'Oh gee, I can't talk remember?'

"Oh that's right you can't talk anymore."

I rolled my eyes hugely and let my arms smack my sides as they came down.

_Yeah no duh you're the one who did this to me. _

Patrick noticed my eyes looking at the sword. I pointed then turned my palms to him to say,

'How?'

"Oh, you want to know how I got it?"

I nodded.

"Well, Ganondorf told me to grab it, so I got it after you ran off. I'm actually pretty good with it."

_Betcha $5 you suck with it. Wait…Ganondorf did WHAT? I knew there was something up with him!_

"You look worried. What's wrong?"

I tried doing some type of hand motion but Patrick just looked confused…I just ran off…till I smacked head first into the wall. I rubbed my temples as I sat there.

"Hey are you ok?"

I pushed Patrick's hand off me and stood up. I tried walking forward but walked like a drunk. I set my hand on the wall to hold me up.

"Gee Cat, you should watch where you're going."

I mouthed 'Shut up.'

"Ehhh, what are you trying to say?"

I smacked my forehead. Then I thought of something. I pointed at the Master Sword in his hand.

"What about my sword?"

_**You're**__ sword?_

I then made a grabbing motion for it. Patrick jumped back and held it protectively.

"No! It's mine!"

I lunged at him.

_I'm gunna get that back if it takes my life!_

"Link why did she ignore us?" Catherine's friends Laura and Theresa yelled at me.

"Umm….that's kind of hard to explain…." They were both glaring at me.

"She can't speak anymore."

"What?"

"When Patrick hit her with that spell, that's what happened." Ganondorf informed them.

Suddenly I heard something coming from inside the armory. It sounded like a fight.

"Link….where did Catherine go?"

Ganondorf asked as if he dreaded what had happened.

"She went to go find…"

Me and Ganondorf looked at each other, and then ran toward the source of the noise with Theresa and Laura behind us. We were all shocked at what we saw. Patrick was pinned to the ground, his back up, with Catherine placing her foot on his back to keep him there, and her other foot on his hand that was holding the sword.

"OW! OW! GET OFF OF ME!"

"TEH-YAAH!"

That was the sound she yelled. It sounded like one of my battle cries…wait…..I think I get it now! Patrick tried to make her sound like me! Wait…why would he do that?

"STOP MAKING NOISES AND GET OFF MY HAND!"

"YAAH!"

"Patrick if you let go of the sword, she'll get off you!"

I yelled at him.

"No way am I doing that you stupid elf!"

Elf? Man no one will listen to me!

"Patrick let go of the sword!"

Ganondorf yelled at him.

Patrick let go reluctantly. Oh sure listen to the old guy! Catherine jumped off him and was about to pick it up.

"Oh no you don't dare Catherine!"

Patrick leapt to his feet and pointed the sword at her throat.

"Go ahead; just try to take the Master Sword from me! I drew it out fair and square!"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah well I did! I got there first!"

Catherine studied him, then her surroundings.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

Patrick yelled at her.

Was she planning on taking it from him by force? Patrick just scoffed at her.

"You think you can beat me!"

She nodded.

"We'll see about that!"

Then suddenly she tried to kick his hand. It didn't work; he caught it right before it hit his right hand. I was in utter shock. I mean 1: Her foot went up that high. And 2: He caught her foot with his hand. Patrick tossed Catherine at a suit of armor. She missed and hit the wall, very, very hard. Suddenly he was in front of her. She tried to kick him but then he disappeared. He was behind her and kicked her forward. Then he cut something in to her left hand. Then he went behind her and put part of his blade at her throat and began to choke her.

"Let her go!"

I took a step forward.

"If you come any closer I'll kill her!"

I stepped again. He held the blade tighter against her throat. I stepped back.

"Better….."

He was holding her in the air. Her face was a mixture of fright and determination to kick him and get away. Finally she kicked him and dropped to the floor. Then Patrick began to cut her; first at her left arm, then her right, then her left side, both her legs. After that he kicked her to the ground and was about to stab her! Yet, somehow, Catherine must have known where he was going to stab her, because she put her leg in the swords path, and the sword went through her leg. Her eyes widened and closed at the pain, but then she opened her eyes.

"Well…this is just nice. I get cut, bruised, and now a sword wound THROUGH MY BLOODY LEG! Why in the heck WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! ARE YOU DAFT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

That came out of Catherine's mouth after being stabbed for 5 seconds.

"What…how are you talking again?"

"You think I know?"

They just stared at each other…not moving.

"Ok…is anybody going to get this sword out of my leg or what? No? All right then."

And then before my eyes, Catherine pulled the sword out of her leg. The only thing she muttered was…

"Ow…."

Then Catherine fell on her face, fainted. Patrick lunged, in for the kill.

Instantly Ganondorf and I got between them. Ganondorf held Patrick back, while I looked at Catherine. She was covered in blood.

"Check her pulse."

Ganon told me. I nodded.

"She still has one…but its faint, she's unconscious as well, from loss of blood no doubt."

Ganon called a guard over.

"Take Patrick to the dungeon. And send for a medic."

"NO! LEMME AT HER! COME ON! GANON! YOU SAID-"

"Be quiet boy!"

Laura spoke up.

"She'll be dead by then!"

Laura and Theresa ran over.

"Is there anywhere you could heal her?"

"I know a place."

I said.

"Get her there as quick as possible! If you don't hurry she could die!"

I dashed off on Epona through Hyrule Field as fast as I could; holding Catherine's unconscious form. I began bandaged her up under the tree we talked on. I rolled up her pant legs to wrap her knees. The wounds were deep. I put a wet cloth on her neck, I saw the wound was deep and blood oozed out of it. Her shirt was stained with the blood Patrick had spilt of hers, disgusting. I bandaged her hand up, because it was still bleeding badly, even worse than her neck. Then I set her leaning against the tree, and waited for her to wake up. It was around when I got here, now its 12 am. I had to build a fire to see. Suddenly she began to slowly stir.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood

_Still don't own Zelda. That's Nintendo. And I don't own 'Little Shop of Horrors' that Alan Manken and Howard Ashmen (Sorry if I spelled names)_

_**= change of point of veiw from me to Link or vice versa._

Chapter2-blood

"Catherine? Are you awake?"

I heard Link's voice say.

"I wanna go home…"

I mumbled weakly. But all that came out was: "Iwangohome…"

"What?"

W…Where am I? Hey can I please not die? I'm too young…

I heard laughter.

"Catherine I can't understand you, you're babbling."

"Oh really; well I can't tell seeing THAT I HAVE THIS INCREDIBLE PAIN THROUGHOUT MY WHOLE BODY!"

"I could see that. We're in Faron Woods. So I brought you to the tree we 'talked' at and bandaged you up."

Link responded, quite calmly seeing I was shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Why didn't I stay at the castle?"

"Laura said if you didn't get healed right away, you'd die."

"What happened to Patrick?"

"Ganondorf sent him to the dungeon. He almost killed you."

"He was trying to."

"How do you know?"

"Ok…dude really? Hello, he stabbed me a lot of times! I was scared."

I said in quite a blunt manner.

"You certainly didn't look like it. You looked like me."

That doesn't make any sense…we look nothing alike!

"Link…"

"What is it?"

"I…I feel all weak…"

"Drink some of this."

I opened my eyes. He held a bottle in front of me. I saw a red liquid inside it.

"Trust me… it may look odd to you, but it'll help with the pain and restore a little of your strength."

I opened my mouth and he slowly poured a little down my throat. Then he re-corked the bottle and put it away. He looked at me and smiled.

"Taste weird?"

"Uh-huh."

"You'll get used to it."

"What was that stuff Link?"

"I think it should be obvious."

"You gave me Red Potion?"

"Hey, it was either that or a fairy. And I don't have one at the moment. I used it on you earlier."

"You did?"

"You're pulse was weak. I was terrified for you."

I was quiet for a few seconds.

"You were terrified?"

Link turned his head toward me.

"Why wouldn't I be? You were dyeing!"

"But I thought you weren't supposed to get scared."

Link laughed again, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my eyes toward his hand and stared…he was touching me…why is he touching me? Link makes Catherine uncomfortable.

"Even I can get scared. It's an emotion. Wither you believe it or not, I have those."

I giggled along with him, but along because I spoke in 3rd person in my head. I amuse myself. I turned my head from my thoughts.

"Why did you build a fire Link?"

"It was getting dark."

"Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

"I've never been in the woods at night."

"Don't get outside much perhaps?"

"Well…I stay in my room the whole day till night unless I gotta."

"What doesn't your brother drag you out?"

I shook my head really slow then spoke.

"…Uh uh."

"What about your sister then?"

"I don't reckon I's got one a those."

"You're an only child?"

I nodded.

"Don't your parents take you out on weekends?"

"Hardly ever do they do that."

"Oh…..I'm sorry for that."

"Uh….ok…."

Why would he be sorry for something like that? Or is he trying to converse with me? Ok, what's he tryin' ta pull? Link's isn't the chatterbox I wish he was. I felt his arm touch my shoulder closest to him.

"No touching me."

I pushed him away.

"Ok, ok Miss Bossy. So do you have any family that lives near you?"

"I have my family. And my older cousin kidnaps me sometimes."

"W-Wait, I'm sorry, kidnaps you?"

"She comes over and takes me around for the day and I sometimes spend the night at her house."

"Oh I see."

Well don't you sound awfully relived?

"And what about you're other cousins?"

"They live far away. Way far away. Like really, really, really, really, really, really, SUPER far away. So I only see 'em twice a year. Why?"

"Just wondering is all."

Link was quiet.

"Hey Link."

"Yes?"

"Why da ya carry around that shield around with ya?"

I asked as I looked at Link wonderingly as to how he could carry it around on his right arm all day.

"It's to protect myself."

"Doesn't it get heavy carrying it around all day?"

"No, not really, I'm used to it."

"Oh…so…why do you have ears like an elf? Are you one? Are you an elf? Do you have magical powers of happiness?"

I asked with a grin on my face. Of course I already know the answer; I just want to see how he reacts. Link just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding Link. But why do you have pointy ears?"

"I have no clue…I've just always been this way."

"Don't Hylins have pointy ears so they can hear the voices of the Goddesses?"

Link turned sharply at me. Yeah, **now **I have your undivided attention thank you very much!

"**How **do you know_**that**_**?**"

"Uhhhh…ummm…"

"Welllll?"

"Zelda told me and my friends."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, believe what you want to believe."

I'm a huge Zelda fan, mostly of Link. So I know almost everything about him. Does that make me a stalker? Heh….eeeehhhh…ick!

"Alright…although, I've been wondering, why do you watch me like an owl?"

"I dunno; maybe because I kind of look up to you in some ways."

I said as I put my head on the tree and shut my eyes.

"You've never had anyone to look up too?"

He asked me.

"I just never really did ok?"

I let out a yawn, I didn't mean too. It just happens ya know?

"I'll let you rest."

Is Link being sympathetic with me?

"But…..what about you Link?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just sleep, you need it."

"…Night, Link."

I felt him pat my head.

"Touching me!"

"Sorry."

I had fallen into a light sleep; but I woke up soon after. I started to dose off again. It was early morning now, around 3 am. I suddenly heard Catherine talking in her sleep.

"G…..Get away from me!"

She yelled out.

"Catherine!"

I tapped her. She woke up with a fright.

"Are you alright?"

She was panting; her eyes were huge with fright.

"Catherine are you ok?"

I asked again.

"I'm fine…."

"You were yelling in your sleep. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I was in the middle of something; an argument of sorts. But it was in my view, I was there. Patrick was yelling at me; he was saying I was the hero, and that it was our destiny to fight each other. And then…..there was a flash of smoke….I remember hearing someone die. Then I woke up. Link…I'm frightened."

"It was only a dream Catherine."

I said to calm her down.

"It's not that…sometimes my dreams happen, I have visions of the future."

I was quiet. I thought only Hylins had the ability to see the future.

"Can you control it?"

"No, it just happens. I don't want my nightmare to happen Link."

She looked at me. Her eyes were a mixture of fright and worry. I looked back at her with concern.

"I promise you, I won't let it happen."

She scooted closer to me. I could tell she was thinking on what may be in store; we were both worried. I prodded the embers of the fire that was flaming hours ago with a stick. I sighed to myself; I should show it to her.

"Catherine, I want you to see something."

"What Link?"

I reached beside me and showed her the Master Sword.

"How did you get the sword back Link!"

"Simple, I snatched it from Patrick when he dropped it. I want to ask you something, why did you want to get the sword from him?"

"I knew he was corrupted by evil. The sword can't be touched by evil; I wanted to place it back in the pedestal."

"I thought you wanted to wield it?"

"Only you can Link, you're the hero, I'm just a girl."

"You're everything but that. You know if I were asked if I had to save Hyrule again, and I died, I'd ask you to save Hyrule in my place."

"W-What?"

"You remind me a lot of myself. I don't know why, you just do."

"That's kinda random don't ya think?"

I heard her breath in pain.

"What is it?"

"My hand…"

I gently took her left hand and un-wrapped it. What we saw shocked us.

"Patrick carved the Triforce into my left hand?"

"I think I know why."

She looked at me.

"In your dream, he said you were the Hero of Time. He attacked you without mercy and gave you…something that sounds like me. I believe he thinks you're my reincarnation."

She was silent with shock and fear.

"I can't be you, It's just…impossible."

"I know that, it's because we're so alike."

Then she grabbed the Master Sword and tried to stand.

"Catherine you're injured! If you move too suddenly you could hurt yourself even more!"

"That doesn't matter right now."

She placed her hand on the truck and pulled herself up, I leapt to my feet. She stood then tried to walk. I could see pain shoot up her left side and she fell on her knee. I darted to her and caught her.

"Catherine, don't scare me like that! You could hurt yourself even more."

"I have to put the sword back in the pedestal! That's where it belongs! I can't let anyone get it!"

Catherine gave me a determined look and wriggled from my arms. She began to walk; she went about 10 steps before she fell again. I went to her side. I smiled a small smile at her.

"You **are** as stubborn as I am."

I let her lean on me as I walked her back. But then she stomped on my foot and darted away.

"CATHERINE! GET BACK HERE!"

"Make me!"

"CAAATHERIIINE!"

I roared after her, but she completely ignored me.

I sighed to myself.

"I guess I'll have to play your little game won't I, you little devil?"

I stalked after her.

I ran off deeper in the woods. I didn't see him behind me. Link isn't following me? This is new!

"I gotta get the sword back…but…what if I get attacked again? Oh wait…duh! I hit 'em with this! Heh, I'm so smart!"

I went deeper into the woods. Suddenly I stopped. I heard something…then a Deku Baba had to shoot out of its hiding place and try to chomp at me! Luckily I jumped back about 5 ft from its range.

"Stupid…why in the heck did you try bitin' me?"

I yelled at the plant. It just wavered back and forth with…green drool…hanging from its mouth.

"Blech; It looks like that plant from 'Little Shop of Horrors'. What was it called again; oh well…how do I kill this thing again...Oh yeah! I cut it."

Suddenly the plant lunged at me! It was drawing closer…about to hit me…and I got pulled out of the way and it got slashed! I saw Link standing there. Man he caught up with me! Link turned to me. He wasn't happy…he looked ticked…**REALLY** ticked. I'm in over my head now…eek.

"Do you know how stupid that was of you? To run off while injured and face something as deadly as that?" "But it's not…"

"Maybe in your mind a Deku Baba isn't! But this is **not** your imagination! This is real! You have a 99% chance of dying without a weapon! You don't go running around in the middle of the night, thinking this is some fairy tale, because it's not!"

"But Link I was fi…"

"Catherine I don't care if you thought you were fine! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Ok, ok, Mother…"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Link grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up to his face. He **was** fuming! If he was Donald Duck steam would come out his ears and I'd hear a train and he'd be red. He glared as he locked eyes with me. I looked away from him, he was scaring me now.

"Catherine look at me."

I didn't turn my head.

"Look at me."

I still didn't turn.

"CATHERINE LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

He shouted in my ears. I snapped my head to look at him in a second. I think my eyes grew wide with fear.

"Don't go running off again unless I'm with you. Understood?"

"Y…yes sir…"

That was the only thing I could think of to say at the moment.

"Good…now come on."

I walked through the woods with Catherine at my heels. She was much quieter than normal…perhaps…I was a bit too harsh on her? But did she have to call me '**Mother**'? Honestly, kids these days….. She had her head tilted to the ground. When we got back she sat on the other side facing the moon. I went around watching what she was doing. Her knees were hugged against her and she was resting her face in her hands.

"You should get to sleep. You need to heal."

"But Link…"

"Don't 'But Link' me. Now go to sleep."

"No."

"Catherine…"

"No!"

She suddenly yelled at me. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth open a little to revel one side of her teeth.

"I don't have to take orders from you! You're not my parent!"

"I'm only doing what's best for you. You need protection."

"I don't need protection! I'm smart! And you don't know what's best for me!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned around.

"Gee, you're real mature huh?"

Catherine began grumbling in a low voice, but loud enough I could hear what she was saying.

"I want to be able to do things myself! I'm not a little kid anymore! Just because I'm short and don't know about a lot of stuff doesn't mean I can't do anything."

Know about a lot of stuff? What does she mean? I have to wonder what was on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3 death and rebirth

_Still don't own Zelda. Nintendo still. Nor the 'Sound of Music' That's Rodgers and Hammestien. (Spelled wrong again didn't I?)_

Chapter3-death and rebirth

When I woke up, Link was by Epona, he seemed to be readying her saddle for something. He turned around.

"Oh, I didn't hear you wake up, morning Catherine."

"Morning; Link why are you by Epona?"

He was quiet for a few moments, as if thinking of how to break horrible news to me. He sighed then began to talk.

"…I think something's gone wrong at Hyrule Castle. It's flaming and smoking. I wanted to go check it out."

"If it's flaming and smoking, why didn't you just go?"

"I can't leave you out by yourself!"

"I want to go with you!"

I said excitedly.

"You can hardly move."

He said as he gave a look like he knew I would do that.

"Who says?"

I stood up and walked over to him.

"See? I can walk just fine!"

He shook his head and smiled.

"You are stubborn. Alright I'll take you with me."

"YES!"

"But, you're going to have to listen to me, and hide when and where I tell you. I won't have you getting hurt anymore."

My face turned from a grin to sad, then mad.

"I'm not hiding!"

"I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"But I don't wanna hide! It's girly and stupid!"

I yelled as I stomped my foot.

Link rolled his eyes.

"That's what a guy would say."

"I don't care; I can say whatever I doggone want!"

"And you are a girl. It's for your safety anyways."

"Phh…it's still girly. But you wear a skirt, so you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Hey!"

He was angry, his face showed it. I smiled smugly at him.

"Don't give me that look. Wipe that grin off your face!"

I put my hands on my hips and continued to grin.

"And why don't you make me?"

"Alright I will!"

Link yelled, but in a more playful manner. He lunged to tackle me but I jumped out of the way. I snatched the Ordon Sword from him.

"Ha ha!"

He jumped to his feet as he flipped around. Link smiled a sly smile as he took out the Master Sword. He swung at me lightly, but I blocked it.

"That the best you can do hero? You're weak!"

I taunted him.

"We'll just see about that villain!"

He trusted his sword; I took the opportunity at hand. I jumped on his sword tip and off and ran around him and swung my feet under him to trip him. He fell on his back and I pointed the sword at his throat.

"Any last words elf boy?"

"Just this: TEH-YAA!"

He pinned me down on my stomach.

"…Ow…"

"So what was that about being weak?"

"Get…off…me…"

"Go on say it. Who's the weak one?"

"I…am."

I grumbled.

"And what am I?"

"Not weak."

I felt him put his elbow on my head.

"Now you have to say I'm the most awesome man ever in the world and I don't wear a skirt."

Are you still miffed about that? I thought it would just faze him for a second. How come he isn't used to the skirt thing…oh wait…tunics are 'manly' in this time period. Well he's not a man, he's a boy! He's 17 crying out loud!

"Never!"

"Then I'm not getting off."

Link pushed my face more in the dirt.

"Fine; you're the most awesome man in the world!"

"And?"

"And you don't wear a skirt! There I said it! NOW GET OFF!"

I yelled as I kicked the ground.

"No, I don't want to."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the Master Sword was gone.

"Eh Link?"

"Huh?"

"Link, do you happen to remember where you put your **weapon**?"

"Eh? I don't know. We can look for it later."

I looked over my left shoulder and saw Ganondorf over us!

"Link look behind you!"

"Oh please, you're just pulling my leg. There's nothing there. You're just scared of me."

"No, Link, look out!"

"Why should I-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Link yelled at the top of his lungs. His cry chilled my blood. Ganondorf had stabbed him; the sword went all the way through him. Ganondorf pulled the sword out, it left a slit in Link's abdomen. Wait isn't that for just bugs…so then wouldn't he have been stabbed in the stomach? No…uhh…middle! Yeah let's go with that! Ganon smiled an evil smile. It made me cringe.

"She's right. I'm here."

He disappeared without another word. The only thing I heard was the sound of Link's desperate breathing, trying as much as he could to live. He fell onto his back.

"LINK!"

I sat up and darted to him.

"LINK YOU'RE DIEING!"

"I know that."

He muttered.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE!"

I was almost in tears. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on his face.

"There's no need to cry."

"What do you mean 'no need to cry'? You're dying! The hero can't die! Who else am I supposed to look up to? Who can I rely on! Without you guiding…I'm better off being the dead one!"

"Catherine, don't talk like that."

"But Link I don't want you to die…I should be the dead one…"

"Catherine hush! I don't want you talking like that, do you understand me young lady?"

"Y…Yes Link…"

"Everyone dies at some point. It's just life. Take Epona with you."

If there's one thing I learned from The Lion King, when people talk about life, they mean birth, birth right, or death. And Link is doing that right now. He's going kaput.

"W-What are you talking about?"

I didn't like where Link was going.

"Go to South Castle Town, tell Thelma what happened. The Resistance can help you. I want you to go to the Sacred Grove and get the Master Sword."

The only thing I could do was make a noise like a dog wining.

"Defeat Ganondorf; Hyrule's fate is in your hands now. When you get to Ganondork…avenge my death will you?"

I was now in tears.

"Link I can't! I'm not brave! I'm not you. I'm just a kid!"

"I pass this to you Catherine, I hope you do well."

"LINK NOOOOO DON'T!"

I saw a golden light come from his left hand. I looked at it frightened. It went to my hand; my Triforce wound began glowing and turned into a mark like his, then disappeared. I looked at Link; he seemed like he had only seconds to live. My eyes grew wide, overflowing with tears.

"…I'm…glad I…met…you…C…Cath …erine…"

His eyes shut and he didn't move no more.

Link was…**dead**.

I screamed in tears in a desperate attempt to bring him back. Hoping he'd wake up and say, 'Fooled you!' But he didn't. He just lied there, dead. I sobbed more than I've ever cried before. I felt like it was hard to breathe…..like I was being choked…

"Liiink….no…no, no, no…you can't! You just can't! I need you Link…please come back…please…please! You can't be dead…it's just not right…you've always been by me…who's going to save Hyrule? I can't do it without you Link!"

I cried for almost what seemed forever. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I looked at my hand.

"The Triforce of Courage now dwells within me. So why am I so scared? I've done this a million times! But it's so new…I don't want to take his place…how can I do that? I'm a girl."

I looked at the road ahead.

"A captain with 7 children; what's so fearsome about that? I must stop these doubts all these worries, if I don't I just know I'll turn back…."

**_All The Sound of Music rights belong to all their awesome owners. Not lil' ol' me._**

I looked at Link's body. His blood stained forest green tunic made my eyes water but I held back tears and wiped my eyes.

"Link, I'll revive you. I promise! As long as I have your mark on my hand, I'm fighting for you. I **will** aveng…What's wrong with me? I'm talking to a dead man."


	4. Chapter 4 the Master Sword

_Still don't own Zelda. Nintendo._

Chapter4-the Master Sword

I walked through north Faron Woods, since all the poison fog was gone. I raced past Thrill's shop and stood at the ledges I'd have to jump to get to the Sacred Grove. I looked down to see that golden cucco at my feet.

"AGH! Oooh…echo…"

I jumped back about 5 ft or so. I have a bird phobia. The bird looked at me stupidly. It was shiny, but was stupid.

"Uh uh…no way am I touching **that**! I don't care, if it's to get Link's sword, I WON'T TOUCH IT!"

I yelled as I pointed at the bird, which tolltled around stupidly, as I turned my head to the right, looking at nothing. Suddenly my ears twitched. (Wait…my ears can twitch?) I heard screaming…

I lowly growled to myself. I looked back at the bird.

"But I'm still not touching you."

I cocked its head left.

"Bawck?"

I looked up.

"Hey there's that hawk! Wonder if I can use that?"

I ran down the ledge and found a hawk grass. I attempted to blow. It didn't work, much to my pleasure.

"Man! Link makes that look so much easier!"

I pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"But I can use this!"

So I played the song, it took awhile. I'm not good with wind interments. The notes are easy, but the breathing…it's certainly not as easy as they make it look. The hawk flew down in front of me.

"Umm…I need you to fly me to the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Can you do that?"

I feel stupid talking to a hawk…its more dangerous than the cucco. Heck I don't even know if it understands me. It picked me up by my arms and flew toward where I had to go. I was a bit scared it would drop me into the endless pit below. But the hawk dropped right where I told it. I looked at it.

"Umm…you understand me?"

I think it nodded? Then it flew off. I shook my head.

"Weird…oh well, I'd better keep going."

I entered the Scared Grove.

"It's so…big…how did Link not get lost?"

So I walked to the first area. Nothing but trees…and a small pond, with a waterfall running over an arch that lead to another area, and two more areas to my left and right. Areas, areas! Can't I have a map? Oh, wait…I do. I pulled out Link's map of Hyrule…but I didn't see Hyrule. It was zoomed in on Faron Woods. But I didn't see where I was…

"I'm bound to walk in circles for the next two hours."

I grumbled to myself. So I started walking to my left.

5 minutes later.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH! I HAAAATE THIS WOODS! IT MUST DIIIIEEEE!"

I began banging my head on a tree.

"Baka…baka…baka!"

If you have no clue what I'm saying, it's Japanese for stupid. I kicked the tree in a fit of anger.

"OOOWWWWWW! Stupid…wood…GAHH!"

(Time passage of 1:30)

I saw the Master Sword in its pedestal. I walked up to the sword. I sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing."

I grabbed the hilt and pulled. Surprisingly, it came out easily. Like a hot knife through butter…or is it a knife through melted butter? Eh…oh well. I looked at the sword now in my hands.

"…Well now what do I do? Try swinging it?"

I braced myself and swung a few times.

"M-Man, how does he hold this? It's heavy!"

I put the sword in its sheath and walked to the entrance.

Til I fell backwards.

I stared at the afternoon sky.

"This is gunna take awhile. Some hero I turned out to be."

I sat up and stretched my arms and legs, then rested my chin on my fist.

"Should I do as Link told me and tell the Resistance? Nah, they'd NEVER believe me when I tell 'em Link's dead. Would they ever know who I am? (sigh) Man I hate this…"

"Will wonders never cease?"

I heard a voice behind me, it didn't sound friendly. Although, whenever people say that, something good's happened to the hero or villain, or the villain is smirking, clapping their hands and behind the hero. This would be the second option I'm guessing. I jumped up and flipped around, sword at hand. It…..was…..Patrick. Curse my ability that my gut instinct is always right!

"_You_!"

I snarled.

"Catherine I'm surprised _you're_ its new master? But, you're just doing it out of fear. I feel sorry for you, that you've been given such a difficult task such as saving a kingdom and defeating my master when you're an emotional wreck."

**Master**; he's calling Ganondink **master**? You know, why's he talking like him too?

"Want me to cut you to mince meat? I will if you don't shut up!"

"Is that a threat?"

I glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"It is! You'll give me that sword if you want to live."

"Errrrrrrrrr…..!"

I growled at him. He just chuckled.

"Trying to be Link are we? He's left you, and you're weak."

He said mocking me.

"Trying to be Ganondorf? He's just playing you for a fool and you're a big chicken."

I retorted.

"What? You…I'll kill you!"

"You couldn't kill me no matter how hard you tried!"

Patrick disappeared before my eyes.

"Oh crap!"

Then Patrick slashed at me from behind. I couldn't move… I was scared. I dodged his next blow just by a hair. I landed on my knees. I clutched my now bleeding right arm in pain. I gripped the sword as tight as I could. I can't let go….Link'll get me in the next life if I lose it…

"Oh man I'm so going to die!"

I heard Patrick start laughing.

"Awww….you're hurt…"

He said as though I was his puppy dog. Suddenly my other wounds were gone except my recent arm injury…

"Why did you do that? Shouldn't you kill me?"

"Ohhhhh, I just want to make this a fair fight. Get up!"

"I don't want too."

"Now…."

He snarled. I used the sword as leverage and pulled myself up. Patrick walked back a few paces.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready. You I'm not so sure about."

"You're asking for me to chop you into pieces."

"Go ahead. Make my day."

"With pleasure."

He darted forward at lightning speed. I just stood there. He slashed my legs, leaving a thin red line dripping with blood. He slashed at the back of my neck, cutting away some of my hair and another red thin line. Then cut a vertical thick line up both arms.

"Boy aren't you sadistic?"

I muttered sarcastically.

"Why won't you do anything?"

"I'm not like you….you wild dog!"

I attacked next. I knocked him upside the head with the broad side of my blade. He fell to his knees, defeated.

"What…..how…?"

"Patience my dear Patrick."

"I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU!"

He jumped up and slashed again, at my torso. I fell to my knees, then palms. I landed in a puddle of my own blood. The red thick liquid felt warm as it dripped down my arms, on my hands.

Patrick pulled me up and gripped my forearm with a hard grip.

"…Quite a grip you got there. Let me go now?"

He just stood there with that malice grin on his face.

"You actually think I'll let you go just because you asked?"

He said almost laughing.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I said hoping it would work. But alas, no dice.

"Ok, dude, seriously, lemme go!"

He just stood there smiling. I tried wiggling.

Suddenly in about two seconds he twisted my arm almost all the way around.

"Ah! Ow…ow…"

"You talk again; I'll break your arm."

I glared at him.

"You're coming with me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you to the once powerful Hyrule Castle. Or should I say, Ganondorf's Castle."

Ha, ha, ha. I **NEVER** saw that coming!


	5. Chapter 5 why am I here again?

_I don't own Zelda, Billy Hatcher, Robin Hood, Alice Human Sacrifice, or Alicein Wonderland. They all belong to their respective owners._

Chapter5-why am I here again?

Then there was this swirling purple thing. It reminds me of those dark portals in Billy Hatcher, except I'm not going to defeat a boss with an egg. Then, with his hand still around my wrist, Patrick dragged me to the throne room, where, you guessed it, Ganondink was. Whoop-de-do! Okay now I'm feeling dizzy from blood loss.

"Hey Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf turned around and looked at us, however I think mostly me.

"I got her like you wanted!"

"Very good boy."

What is he, your dog? Although Patrick does remind me of one; following Ganondork around obediently.

"Why is she bleeding?"

"Well…umm…."

"What happened between you two?"

Ganondorf sounds like a father confronting his son about smashing the neighbor's window with a baseball.

"S-She attacked me!"

"Wrong."

I muttered.

"What was that?"

Ganondorf asked as if he heard a distant cry or something of the like.

"**He** made the first move."

I said gesturing my head toward my captor.

"Sure I said some things but he attacked me."

"Boy didn't I tell you to make sure she's uninjured?"

"Well….."

"Did I or not?"

"Yes…"

"Release her."

"What? But she'll get away!"

No I feel like staying put, of course I'm going to run! Patrick was debating to let me go or not. Then let go of my arm slowly and I was about to run off. But then Ganondorf just waved his hand and I couldn't move. I was completely frozen on the spot. I could only move my eyes around, speak and bleed.

"Wh**at**?"

Patrick laughed at my immobility.

"Ha ha! You're so predictable! You fell for it! You're…"

"Patrick that's enough!"

Ganondink yelled at him. Patrick shut his mouth. I then spoke, not exactly in a happy mood.

"Ok, who's idea was it to send me over here and why?"

"No need to shout."

"Answer my question."

"If you must know."

Ganondorf said walking over.

'Don't look him in the eye; don't look him in the eye….'

"I want to know why Link is dead."

"Wait…he's dead?"

Patrick said shocked.

"Yes, I killed him."

"HA HA! SEE? I KNEW YOU-"

"PATRICK SHUT UP!"

I screamed at him.

"HEY! AT LEAST I DIDN'T CRY OVER A DEAD ROBIN HOOD COPY!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT HIM?"

"YEAH I SAID HE'S A ROBIN HOOD COPY! AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID BLONDE!"

"IF I COULD MOVE I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE!"

"Both of you be quiet!"

Ganondorf smacked me so that I fell over…..still unable to move….and I now have a bruise on my face. He then walked over to Patrick and grabbed him by the collar, lifting up off the ground…all with one hand…

"Listen boy! I give you your power, let you get your revenge on your enemies, and **THIS** is how you repay me?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry sir! But she…"

"I don't care what the girl did! You'd better keep better check on your emotions! If you're not careful someone could take advantage of you!"

"Ya know, I hate to cut in on your little chat, but haven't you already taken advantage of him? I'm mean; you do that with every one of your lackeys. Heck you kill them too!"

"You be quiet!"

Ganondorf spat.

"Make me!"

That was probably **really** stupid.

He glared and dropped Patrick. Ganondorf then grabbed **me** this time.

"Look girl!"

"I kind of have a name you know."

"Catherine, I don't want to have to be so violent with you."

"You kill people. How does not being violent apply to you?"

"SILENCE! I want to know why I was able to kill Link now!"

"As opposed to what? Dancing around in a tutu?"

"I SAID BE QUIET WITH YOUR COMMENTS! All I've ever done is wound him severely!"

"And you think I should know why you could kill him? What makes you think a dumb kid like me, who's **never** played any of those games, would know why you could kill him now?"

"You're not a very good bluffer."

"And just what makes you say that?"

"Patrick told me you were a huge fan of those games. And that you used to talk of nothing but it!"

"Oh please, it was a phase! I've forgotten half the stuff I knew!"

"…What was the name of my surrogate mothers?"

"How should I know what you called them? I wasn't around."

"ANSWER!"

"Twinrova."

"I mean respectively!"

"Koume and Kotake am I correct?"

Ganondorf actually looked surprised. He dropped me. However I landed on my feet. He went and sat on the throne.

"What are you so shocked about? It's easy."

"I think that's proof enough. How much do you know?"

"A lot more than you I'm sure."

"I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure Gerudo King?"

"What the heck did she just call you?"

Patrick piped up.

"It's nothing Patrick."

"Oh come on? He doesn't deserve to know?"

"YOU BE QUIET!"

"What I called him is his birthright in his tribe."

"Well what's a Gerudo?"

"It's a tribe of women that live in the desert and a man is born every 100 years. And he becomes their king."

"Tribe of….women? Are they pretty?"

"How should I know? I don't really care."

"Ehhh?"

"I don't like guys or girls romantically. Both pretty stupid at times if you're asking me."

Ganondorf looked tired of hearing me talk so he interjected.

"If you two are done chatting, how did **you** know **that **about** me**? No one does!"

I think I made Ganondink mad.

"Princess Zelda told me when you swore allegiance to her father."

"….That was 50 years ago…"

"….Then how are you not 100? And how would Zelda be around then? She's not that old!"

"Patrick, every princess has been named Zelda. He was trapped in the Twilight Realm for 50 years."

"If you're done telling him every one of my secrets, why could I kill Link?"

"Like I told you, I don't know! I was right there when it happened! I know just as much as you do, you killed him and he's dead."

"Patrick, take her to where I told you to. I'm done with her…for now."

Ganondorf sounds stressed…or annoyed. I can't tell.

"Yes sir."

Patrick walked over.

"Come on."

I looked him over with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh. Suuuure…no way! I don't trust you."

Suddenly I felt like I was getting shocked by 100 volts! I dropped to my knees. Wait…umm…I'm just in a lot of pain at the moment! I just gritted me teeth and clamped my mouth shut. I squinted in the second of blinding light.

'Don't scream whatever you do. Don't scream! It'll just make them more powerful over me knowing what can hurt me.'

"Girl why won't you scream?"

I felt the pain go away. I began to sing.

"Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita."

"What are you doing?"

"Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete."

They both stared at me for a few seconds. Then Ganondorf zapped me again. I sang as loud as I could.

"Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku."

This echo made me think for a split second, am I dead? I felt Patrick grab my wrist and pull me up and he lead me down a corridor.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"That singing! Have you gone nuts? Do you have split personalities?"

"No….why would I? I'm not mad."

I laughed like the Mad Hatter and grinned at him with glazed eyes.

"You should listen to him next time."

Patrick said after a while. I then realized he looked different from when I first saw him. He was wearing…ummm light armor I believe…and a cape.

"What do you mean listen to him? I'd never trust him! Do you know how many people he's killed? Why are you so loyal to him?"

Patrick was quiet. He let go of my wrist as he stopped at a door at the end of a long dark corridor.

"Just go in."

He opened the door and almost pushed me in. I fell on my knees and turned around. Wait…why is he smiling at me?

"You should count yourself lucky."

"And why's that?"

I asked.

"He usually electrocutes people till they pass out. Good thing too."

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't like you to get hurt like that."

"Wait wha…"

Patrick shut the door and locked it. I looked around the room. There was a bed…vanity…balcony…is this Zelda's room? No I don't think so; this room's color scheme is red and gold. Her's would be much more regal…...and probably pink and purple judging her personality and princessyness. Hey! I walked over to the west end of the room.

"Sweet there's a piano!"

I noticed a letter on the keys. As in, the kind in an envelope. It had my name on it. How? And what do I do with it? Open it? Might as well.

"_Catherine_,"

It read.

"_You may know this but you are captured for the time being. But do not fret, you won't be in there…forever. You may want to get used to being in this room because there's no way out. And if you somehow do get out, my guards will bring you back. If you are wondering __**still**__ what is going on, all will be explained in time._

_**Ganondorf Dragmire**__._"

The nerve of him! …Putting me in a room like this instead of a dungeon…I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A WOMEN!

I tossed the note to the floor and started pacing. I haven't done this in a while so I have a lot of kinetic energy I need to let loose.


	6. Chapter 6 in which I get interrogeted

_I don't own Nintendo's 'The Legend of Zelda', Disney's 'Peter Pan' and 'Pirates of the Caribben'_

Chapter6-in which I get interrogated…I think.

I woke up in that bed. How'd I get here? I sat up.

"Hey! You woke up! That's a relief! I thought you were done for!"

"Ehhh? What the heck happened?"

I turned to see Patrick to my left.

"Oh, you fainted."

"I never faint."

"Well you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too…"

"Patrick."

This is an unfamiliar voice. Quite smooth, like he knows what he's doing, he can get away with anything. I don't like it.

"I thought Ganondorf told you to just check on her then go back to report?"

"It's not my fault! Do you know how long it took me to wake her up?"

"I recall you not needing to do that. That was my orders."

"I was worried about her; She my friend!"

"She's our enemy."

"Whatever. Listen Catherine, I gotta go. Dark Link's in charge of you now."

"What'd you just say?"

"Dark Link's in charge of you."

"He's not in Twilight Princess!"

"What?"

"Never mind, you play Pokémon. You wouldn't get it."

"Ok…see ya."

"Bye I guess?"

I don't see I can go anywhere at this point in time.

Patrick left the room and another man walked in. I didn't dare look this one in the eye. He scared me just seeing **who** he looked like.

"Who in the heck are you, another one of Ganondink's henchmen?"

"_Who do I look like?"_

I guess I bugged him.

"You look like a Goth version of Link with scary red laser eyes."

"Very funny, and must you always refer to Ganondorf by those stupid nicknames? It's awfully rude."

"It's a force of habit."

"And I'm not one of his henchmen. I control them. I'd be his second in command."

"Well excuse me!"

He brushed his black hair behind his ear.

"Enough of your petty comebacks, now, come with me."

"Not on my life."

"If you don't I'll end it."

"Fine. What're ya gunna do with me?"

"Just follow me if you don't mind."

I got off the bed, still don't know how I got there, and Dark Link grabbed a hold of my wrist and dragged me along behind him. I looked around as he dragged me to who knows where.

He finally stopped in front of huge doors.

"State your business."

Ganondorf's voice boomed.

"Boss I brought her."

"Oh…..right…."

The doors opened to reveal….a room I can only describe almost set up like Captain Hook or Barbosa's room from Peter Pan and Pirates of the Caribbean respectively. Ganondorf was pacing. Patrick was slumped in a chair looking bored as heck. Ganondorf was busy ranting about….well I don't know, I just got in the room, I walked in the middle of his ranting. The doors shut with a bang that made me jump.

"You scared?"

Dark Link asked slyly. I shot him a look.

"Whatever."

He muttered.

"Hey boss!"

Ganondorf didn't take notice to Dark Link.

"Boss….."

Still nothing from the really tall pacing (this is my description) old man.

"Boss!"

"What?"

"The….uhhh…girl?"

He moved my hand to make me wave.

_I swear when I get out of here I'll make you pay for making me seem like a 2 year old._

"My name is not 'the girl'! I have a name, so use it!"

This gave me all the attention in the room.

"What did you just say?"

Ganondorf said surprised.

"Did you tell us to do something?"

Patrick mimicked.

"Yes I did. I won't be called 'her' or 'the girl' ect. ect. ect! My name is Catherine so call me by my name!"

I tried to snag my arm back from Dark Link but he just held on.

"You have a lot of audacity to do something like that you know."

"Do what? Snag my arm back?"

"Tell us what to do."

"Well if you want any information outta me, treat me like a human being and not like I'm not even in the room!"

Ganondorf walked up to me.

"You think you have any authority to speak that way?"

"Yes. I have just as much authority as you do. We're going to have to cooperate with each other if we're going to get anywhere."

"At least we understand that aspect."

"Of course…that doesn't mean I'll listen to anything you say. Who knows? It just might go in one ear and out the other."

Ganon was taken aback by my comment.

"Patrick she's your age! Talk to her! Get her to listen to you!"

"Eh? Are you insane? I'll be 20 before she'll listen to me! I'd rather kiss him!"

He pointed to Dark Link.

"That can be arranged."

I snickered.

Dark Link smacked me with the back of his hand.

"Ow! Hey, hey what I do? What I do?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Patrick muttered.

"Oh yeah. When you shut me up and beat me halfway to death."

Dark Link slowly let go of me and walked to Ganondorf. I just stood there.

"If I may be so bold, I'm sure I could get her to talk."

Ganondorf turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You?"

"It may take awhile, but I think I could win her trust."

"Fine. I'll leave her to you."

Dark Link made a bow at his waist as he walked and turned to me.

"Come on."

"Whoo hoo, this outta be fun. NOT!"

Hey I just realized something! My wounds are gone and I'm not bleeding anymore! How'd that happen?


End file.
